


To Fix the Scattered Pieces

by angelatried



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Ratings might go up, Steampunk AU, anyway sorry if this is crappy loool, but I'm still not sure, i actually wanted to write victor with a 'k', my first victuuri fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatried/pseuds/angelatried
Summary: Yuuko fully turned to him, eyes glassy and smile wide. She held both his shoulders, Yuuri surprised at the sudden excitement she had. “Yuuri! He’s Victor Nikiforov! A prodigy! One of the world’s greatest inventors! I can’t believe he’s here! Why is he here?” she exclaimed, literally shaking Yuuri where he stood.Yuuri turned to look at the man, so young and talented and beautiful.He never knew there were human beings born perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Victuuri fic, and to be honest, I am not confident with this haha *sweats*
> 
> Please go easy on me, I have no beta ;A;

“Yuuri! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!”

12 year old Katsuki Yuuri scampered to put on the last of his robes, one hand expertly tying the laces while the other opening the sliding door in front of him. He was almost at the end of the steps when he realized that he left his glasses on his bedside table, not even noticing the blur his vision had taken due to the excitement he was currently feeling. He hurried to retrieve them and was back before anyone could say anything about it.

He stood straight beside his sister, Mari, as Toshio assessed their appearance, nodding to himself when he deemed they were presentable enough and ready. Unlike most of the townspeople, the Katsuki family preferred to wear the simple and traditional kimonos they had grown up with, the much modern amalgamation of the robes and Victorian frills not to their tastes. Both of them grinned at Toshio before taking their father’s hand, Yuuri on the left and Mari on the right.

Their mother, Hiroko, was with them a few moments later, carrying a basket on her right hand. She apologized for making them wait, but Toshio only assured her that it was okay. Yuuri agreed. It’s not like they can’t spare a few seconds just to wait for their mother. Still, Hiroko chuckled and held Yuuri’s free hand.

And then all of them were out, the sun shining brightly down their quaint, little town. They chattered as they walked on the sidewalk, steam-powered carriages passing them from time to time, carrying nobles, goods, or both. Yuuri’s attention would drift away as he stared each carriage, their weird, foreign, and intricate design only fueling his excitement.

The people of their town rarely used carriages since most opted walking as means of travel. The nobles, on the other hand, seldom come out of their mansions, and when they do, there were usually only one or two of them. They don’t really mingle with the common townspeople. But today, today was special. There were more carriages than usual, and Yuuri suspects that every noble in their town- no, of Japan- was out to participate.

It was Japan’s annual Inventor’s Fair, after all, which will be held right in Hasetsu.

Yuuri loves his hometown more than any place he had been to (which wasn’t much), but it made him wonder how they got the privilege in the first place. Their town was unremarkable compared to the bustling city life of Osaka, or the Imperial magnificence of Kyoto.

But it doesn’t matter, Yuuri thought, what’s important was the fair would be held here and he can get to see it personally.

It had always been a dream of Yuuri ever since he was young to watch the fair right before his eyes, and maybe someday be part of it too. His interests lie in inventing, and had been fond of tinkering and putting together the spare parts and broken appliances he would find in their home. Mari had said it was kind of weird that he had developed a love for putting two thingamajigs together (her words, not Yuuri’s), since they run an inn and hot springs for a living.

Yuuri would just shrug, not really having any answer to Mari’s comment.

And every year, he would patiently wait in front of the radio, almost vibrating in excitement as the show broadcasting the fair would start. He would listen intently, gasping when a new and unique technology was introduced. He would have his own bets on who would win, and he was usually right with his predictions. Sometimes his family would sit and listen with hi, but Yuuri was mostly left to enjoy the show alone.

Yuuri almost dashed away when the fair was in sight, the only thing keeping him in place was his father’s grip on his hand. Both Toshio and Hiroko chuckled as Yuuri begged to go before them, tugging on his hands to make them let go. Mari just teased him with how he might not be able to arrive on time, which did nothing but fuel Yuuri’s desire to go on ahead.

“Calm down, Yuuri!” Hiroko chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on Yuuri’s head to calm him down. Yuuri did, but only a little. He was still buzzing on his feet, and Toshio hastened his pace so they could reach the fair faster.

“Hurry up, mom, dad!” he pleaded, head constantly whipping back and forth between the fair and his parents.

Finally, after all these years, Yuuri could finally feel what it’s like to be a spectator of Japan’s most renowned fair.

 

 

* * *

 

People milled around the town plaza as their eyes scanned each and every invention they could find displayed, each and every inventor nervously standing by their machine’s side. Yuuri excitedly ran from stall to stall (his parents and Mari opting to stay in the less crowded part of the plaza), studying every invention and making a mental note of what made them unique and useful, and the improvements they could use.

One was a flying device, designed to be worn on the back and propel the user skywards, allowing airborne travel. Although it was an amazing invention, Yuuri noted that it only allows limited travel, since the steam that keeps it in the air runs out rather fast. Another was a mask that could allow the user to breathe underwater, connected to a pipe and a tank to pump air to the user’s mouth. But the compressed air was limited too, and a diver can only last for a maximum of five minutes. Plus, the tank was too heavy and made entirely out of steel, making it difficult for a diver to swim upwards without discarding them. There were many other inventions that piqued his interest, and he critiqued them honestly, though keeping his thoughts to himself.

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice called out, pulling Yuuri out of his musings. He whipped his head to look for the source, his vision falling to a redhead only a few feet away from him.

It was Yuuko.

Yuuri blushed as he took in his friend’s form. She was wearing one of those weird kimonos, and she doesn’t look weird in it. She actually looked really pretty. The upper part was a traditional kimono, but from the sash below, it transitioned into a dress, the frills white under the red fabric. The skirt fell just below her knees, hiding the upper end of her white socks. A red ribbon elegantly rested by her hip, just below the white sash, and her shoes were red and made of leather.

She looked amazing, and it made Yuuri blush harder.

Behind her was Takeshi, wearing gray traditional robes. He looked bored as Yuuko bounded excitedly towards Yuuri. Though, Yuuri knew that he loved seeing the machines too.

“I’m so glad to see you!” she said, looping an arm around his. “Takeshi and I have been searching around for you. Have you seen the ones over there?” She pointed a finger towards the west side of the plaza, and Yuuri tried to get a glimpse of the stalls that lined the area to no avail. Yuuko giggled as she and Yuuri made their way to Takeshi.

“Hey, Fatty,” Takeshi greeted, Yuuri pouting at the nickname. He only laughed at him before he turned around to look at the other wares. Yuuri and Yuuko trailed behind him, talking about the new machine they had found prior their meeting today.

“And there was this one that could make dangos if you put all the right ingredients into a funnel,” Yuuko recalled, Yuuri smiling as he watched her talk. “The machine was awfully huge, and I got a free dango, too! Though, they’re not as good as mom’s.”

Yuuko, like Yuuri, had a deep affinity for inventing. She and Yuuri could go on and talk for hours about their ideas, giving each other constructive criticisms back and forth. But she never got into actually inventing something, since her mother usually had her help around with their business.

One time, when both of them were doing nothing, Yuuri had invited her to create something with him. She excitedly agreed, and both of them had made a small flying contraption, powered only with a bit of coal. Both he and Yuuko cheered when it worked, following the small gadget around until it ran out of power source and crashed down.

It was the best thing both of them had created together.

They abruptly halted when they noticed a stall getting much more attention than the others.

“I wonder what’s going on there,” Yuuri wondered out loud, before they tried to make their way towards the hubbub. He stood on his tiptoes, wanting to see what caused this much attention, but was unsuccessful. He was curious. Not all invention could warrant this kind of attention. “I’m going to squeeze my way through.”

Before Yuuko and Takeshi could say anything, Yuuri pushed his way, receiving a lot of protests from the gathered crowd in return. They pushed against him, not giving him the chance to pass, but he was stubborn by nature and only pushed harder. When he was almost out of the crowd, a hard push had caused him to lose his balance.

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was lying on the hard ground, the back of his head throbbing in pain, and gazing up to a-

-a very beautiful person.

Yuuri blushed when a pair of striking blue eyes met with his, concern and worry written all over the other’s face.

In his embarrassment, Yuuri jerked upright, but the man moved far too slowly out of the way, and their foreheads collided against each other’s. Hard. Yuuri cradled his throbbing forehead as he curled in on himself, the other also bringing up a hand to nurse his own forehead.

When he deemed he was okay, Yuuri sat upright, face red in mortification. The other man had his eyebrows met, and Yuuri feared that he was mad at him. But the man just chuckled, and gracefully got to his feet. He extended his arm, offering Yuuri a hand.  He took it, blushing furiously, and desperately tried not to meet the man’s gaze.

“I’m really sorry! Are you okay?” he asked in accented English, tilting his head to get a good look at Yuuri’s face. Despite his small knowledge of the language, he understood the man.

Yuuri’s eyes flicked to him and his gaze was immediately caught.

The man had his hair tied in a loose ponytail, a striped blue and black top hat was perched atop his silver head. A golden pair of goggles hung casually on his neck, the lens in a green tint. He had a blue rose corsage pinned on his black tailcoat, his blue waistcoat a stark contrast against the white shirt underneath. Under his dress shirt’s collar was a dark blue neckerchief, and on it was another golden pin, still in the shape of a rose. He wore white trousers that was tucked inside his long, black boots. Yuuri noticed some intricate designs and patterns on it, though he couldn’t make out what it was.

When realized that he was still holding the man’s hand, he immediately let go, his blush never leaving his features. He averted his gaze and nodded, keeping his head hung low.

“That’s good! You got me worried back there,” he said, and Yuuri could feel that the man was smiling at him. He was about to dash away when Yuuko suddenly stood beside him, apparently managing to squeeze herself through the crowd.

“Yuuri!” she exclaimed loudly, sighing in relief when she saw that he was okay. She turned to excuse both of them away when her words got caught up in her throat. Yuuri looked up to see what was wrong. Yuuko doesn’t usually freeze like this, even when she’s in front of beautiful strangers.

“Victor!” a gruff voice called from afar, the man immediately turning at the sound of… his name, probably? A barrage of foreign tongue assaulted Yuuri’s ears, and not long after, the man was smiling apologetically back to them.

“I got to go now,” he said, waving a hand in goodbye. Yuuri followed him with his eyes, the man, Victor, walking towards an older man. The man flashed Yuuri a look and told Victor something before he gestured to a contraption in front of them. Victor nodded as he retrieved the notebook and pencil from the table. He jotted something down, studying the machine from time to time.

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuko gasped, eyes still trained on Victor. Yuuri turned to look at her, and he noticed that her face was full of awe and wonder.

She was even blushing.

“Why?” he asked, genuinely curios about Yuuko’s reaction towards the foreigner. “Who is he?”

Yuuko fully turned to him, eyes glassy and smile wide. She held both his shoulders, Yuuri surprised at the sudden excitement she had. “Yuuri! He’s Victor Nikiforov! A prodigy! One of the world’s greatest inventors! I can’t believe he’s here! Why is he here?” she exclaimed, literally shaking Yuuri where he stood.

Yuuri turned to look at the man, so young and talented and beautiful.

He never knew there were human beings born perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and misspellings found in this fic. I'm just a poor IT student whose first language isn't English ;A; 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
